Netsuai
by ember0death
Summary: The battle over Kagome heats up between Inuyasha and Kouga. When Kikyou enters the picture, will it impair Kagome's judgement when it comes to the two men she loves?
1. Omoide

**Bunkai Ichi:**

**Omoide**

Kikyou lay her head back against the rough sides of a massive boulder. The mild autumn's night breeze cooling her face and blowing her ebony hair around her face. Her perfect face reflected the moonlight into the still pond beside her. Her gaze fell toward her dirty priestess clothes. She was tired of wearing the same traditional colors of red and white. Kikyou dared let out a sigh of relief as she let her mind wonder, back to the past and dig into the forgotten memories she locked up long ago. Far back she remembered. 50 years to be precise……

* * *

_In that time her love belonged to a half-_ _dog akuma_ _called Inuyasha. But as a priestess and her own principles, she despised akuma, also known as demons, and their nature. Thus her love for Inuyasha was demolishing. Being born into the life of a Hateshiganai Yotogi Nisou priestess, it was her duty to protect and guard the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was able to heighten the abilities of any akuma_ _to their full extent. Or, in the case in Inuyasha, change him into either a full-fledged akuma_ _or a mortal human. The Shikon no Tama could only be used once, as it would be wished upon. Kikyou desired to use the sacred jewel to change Inuyasha into a human so their love could be completed and she could love him without guilt or remorse. But his pride was far too great for wanting to become mortal._

_His denial destroyed Kikyou. She despised him for the pain he unknowingly caused her_……

* * *

_Inuyasha walked down a rugged road toward the village. His long crimson robes flowing in the wind, and his silver hair blowing in his face. Although his hair was colored so, his face was that of a human in his 21st summer. His dog-ears perked up when he heard laughter, but realized it was only children playing by the pond. His strong masculine features usually shone bright with anticipation, but being engrossed thought dulled them. He knew he hurt Kikyou with his denial, but he had no intention of becoming a mere mortal. The very thought of it sickened him. He despised humans and how they treated him. _Besides, _he thought to him self, _how could we be together if I'm human? She may love me in that form, but will she have to sit by and watch me die of old age while she lives on! I would be a mere sacrifice for our love! _In a quieter tone he thought, _she is a priestess, and I am a pathetic half demon. If I truly love her, I won't cause her any more pain… I must make her hate me, curse my name……I must steal the Shikon no Tama; her life's pledge. Only then will she be free of me.

* * *

_The brisk night air never cooled the beads of sweat falling down his face. He peered over the rooftop closest to the temple of the Shikon no Tama. With the stealth of the dog he was, he leapt up higher than any human could have, and landed softly on the roof of the temple. He watched as the patrolling guards made a turn around the corner, then he climbed down from the roof. His mind raced with the consequences of his actions, but he suppressed them with them thoughts of Kikyou. "Kikyou" he said aloud," I beg to the gods that you will despise me for what I am about to do." He paused. "My Kikyou." With his last breath of freedom, he stepped into the holy temple. In the back of the room, he saw it. An unnatural aura surrounded the air of the Shikon no Tama. He stepped forward, watching his every move as to not make a sound. _

_The candle light of the temple held no comparison to the colored mist of the jewel. He knelt down in front of the jewel. A single tear fell down off his face and landed on the floor with a dull thump echoing in the still air of the shrine. "Kikyou" was the only word that escaped his lips. The word burned in his throat as the memories came flooding back. He quickly bit back his emotions. _There's no time for this_, he groaned in his mind, _the guard will be back soon._ He tried to reassure himself, but it quickly failed. _

_With the last burst of adrenaline pumped through his body, he reached out for the jewel with his hand. A whistle flew threw the air. An arrow was protruding out of the wall nearly an inch way from Inuyasha's face. Already knowing who was there, he slowly turned toward his attacker. Her black hair put the night's emptiness to shame. Her gaze cut through him with such a look of hate it made him shudder. For the first time in Inuyasha's life, he hated Kikyou. He just glared back at her with the same loathsome expression. _

_His heightened sense felt the approach of guards. With out a warning from his mind, his hand firmly grasped the jewel and he flung him self from another one of Kikyou's sacred arrows. _What the hell? _He thought. _She has never missed a target before. Why now?_ He had no time to think of a reason as now the guards had been informed of an intruder. But as they entered the temple they had no time to react, for Inuyasha had already bound past them. He flew threw the streets with all his might, just to put that horrible place and memories behind him. _

_As his pace quickened, another sacred arrow flew past his head. He spun around ready to fight. But instead, there stood Kikyou. She no longer had an expression of hatred, but of pain and sorrow. Guilt hit Inuyasha hard. He didn't know how to react. But before a word could be spoken, the guards had caught up and surrounded him. He quickly glanced back to where Kikyou once stood, but she was now gone. His thoughts were the exact thing the guards needed. "Damnit!" he yelled as one of the guard's arrows shot past his head. He jumped up to the nearest roof top and glanced back one last time to see if she was anywhere to be seen. "Kikyou" was the only word. With a sigh, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, until he was free from the guards and the village, shortening the distance between him and the forest. _

* * *

_Earlier that night, Kikyou walked along through the empty village. She gazed up at the stars the shone so bright. The rare feeling of contempt filled her being. While smiling up at the stars above, a pulse of urgency ran threw her. Something was wrong._

_She ran back to the temple of the Shikon no Tama. The wind ripped around her face as flew around the corners. _I prey I get there in time. _was the only thought that consumed her mind, nothing else mattered. Her breath quickened as she reached the entrance to the giant temple. "Kikyou." She let out a silent gasp as someone spoke her name. Slowly, she crept toward the corner without being heard nor seen to witness who had spoken her name. "I beg to the gods that you will despise me for what I'm about to do." another gasp escaped her lips. That was Inuyasha's voice. "My Kikyou." He spoke again. _No Inuyasha, don't do this please. Don't make me choose…I beg of you! _Tears started to come down her eyes, flowing down her face. _

_She listened as he stepped into the temple. _If this is how you want it to be, _she spoke with determination, _then you must die you demon bastard! _Furry broke through her. All the pain and floating guilt was gone. She moved closer to the window, as she heard him draw near the shrine. Silently, she pulled out her bow and strung it with one of her sacred arrows. "Kikyou." He spoke again to no one. Her rage and blood began to boil. All love for him she once had, was gone, replaced by a sense of duty. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light. The arrow left her bow as it searched for its target like a hawk for its prey. She knew she would not hit him, but end up missing. Heart would never let her body kill the man who had once engulfed her life. She quickly drew up another arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha' s head. She would not miss again. He had frozen in the possession of a near grasp, stunned by what he had seen. As his gaze turned toward her, her blood ran cold as he glared right back at her. But in his glare had so much love and pain. But she didn't see the hate he wanted her to see, but she never let the tension lessen on her bow. _

_She watched as he reached out and grabbed the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou released another arrow, but she missed yet again. _What is wrong with me!_ She snarled at the place were he once knelt. She watched as he easy maneuvered past the guards. She went to go after him, but her mind and body had frozen as realty came crashing down. She fell down on her knees. Tears streaming down her face. _How could he cause me such pain? How could he make me do this? _When she got control over her body again, she raced after the guards and Inuyasha, determined to get to him before the foolish guards. _

_Kikyou easily out paced the guards and reached Inuyasha in time. She released one last arrow, saying _"Goodbye Inuyasha,"_ and it flew past his head and hit a bird. He spun around and his expression changed from furry so sorrow. She knew her expression hadn't changed since she was hit with the reality of it all, but Kikyou stared him down anyway. She wanted to speak to him, but no words came out. Before he could say anything to her, the guards came from all sides and surrounded him. It was just the distraction she needed. She leapt away in to the shadow of the village. She knew the guards wouldn't hold him for long. With a sudden thought, she bolted away, through the maze of homes, to the edge of the village and toward the forest. Kikyou knew Inuyasha well enough to know the path he would use to escape. There, she would await him. _I swear to the gods, Inuyasha, you shall die by my hand, and my hand alone!

* * *

_Inuyasha gasped for breath as he put a greater distance between him and the village. Even with akuma blood running through his veins, he still had human limits. After a moments rest, he surveyed his surrounds. The still air showed his warm breath reach up into the sky. The moon shone brightly through the clouds adding an eerie atmosphere to the, already, disturbing mood of the dense forest. Neither wind nor animals could be hear or sensed. With a tired sigh, he started off again, with a weight in his heart. The only sound heard by any was the sounds of Inuyasha running on the dew filled earth. Nothing moved through out the forest as he maneuvered through the trees and the under bush. His ears perked up as he heard something accompanying the sound of his flight. There was something else in the forest; keeping pace with his movement. _It can't be one of the guards, but who else could it be? _His question was soon answered as a figure stepped out in front of him. "Kikyou!" he gasped. The look of distaste had replaced her earlier expression of pained sorrow. Inuyasha knew that this time she would not miss. _

_"Die Inuyasha!" Her words burned into his heart and mind, leaving a scar with her expression. With lightning fast reflexes, she strung her bow. Without hesitation, thunder erupted in the air as the arrow was released. Timed slowed to a crawl as Inuyasha's heart ripped in two. _

* * *

Kikyou awoke to the light of her kyaccha- kontan bringing her the souls of the living. Elegantly, they swam through the air towards her with ease, flowing in the warm up draft. After she died 50 years ago, she was re-incarnated into a young woman from another era called Kagome. After trapping Inuyasha by her sacred arrow to a tree for 50 years, this, Kagome, was the one who released him. Kikyou couldn't bring herself to kill him. It was the only way she could remove him from her life. Apparently her soul had betrayed her. Part of her still loved him and longed for him. She spent many years suppressing her emotions, hiding behind a mask. Being born again into a clay-body-image of herself from 50 years ago, she watches him; gazes as he follows his own person tasks. Kikyou flinched as her memories came flooding back, paining her as acid in her mind. Regaining from the sting of emotions, she gazed up towards the blackened sky with loathing. She was bound to stay with her oath. "He will die by my hand." She hissed through her teeth. The kyaccha- kontan cocked their heads confused at the mistress' statement. "Such pain I feel." Her eyes fell back toward the ground from which she came. She aloud the memories fall back into her mind.

After the Shikon no Tama was accidentally shattered, the shards were scattered everywhere. Akuma of these places gathered them to grow their power. Many akuma and mortals had placed quests to gather all of the shards to remake the Shikon no Tama. For the first time in years, Kikyou laughed out loud at their ignorance. She planned to wait for one of them to finish their task. After words, before they could use the Shikon no Tama's full power, she would condemn both the collector and the jewel to Hell where they belong. Her laugh grew, as her plan remained unnoticed. Realizing she was being watched, she gazed at her kyaccha- kontan who were staring at her with bewildered eyes. She had to admit her moods were getting worse. _I must banish him from my mind from this time forth. I cannot be distracted. One mistake and I could be discovered. _

A gust of wind disturbed Kikyou from her day dreaming. "Come to me." She ordered her kyaccha- kontan weakly. Instantly, they released the souls they were carrying. The glowing orbs floated blissfully toward her and were absorbed into her body. "Thank you my beloved kyaccha- kontan. That will be enough for my escape." She stood up with ease, dusting off her clothes. Another rush of wind blew past her face. Her gaze stiffened as her eyes settled on a twisting path ahead of her. _He's coming. _Her eyes hardened as she stared at no one and nothing, her eyes covered by her recollected thoughts. _Him and his five companions_………

Among his journeys, he came across many, and befriended less. The one girl who released him, and the one who shares his affection, Kikyou's re-incarnation, Kagome. After battling the Thunder Brothers, the duo met up with a sweet little fox akuma called Shippo. A promiscuous monk called Miroku was their next acquaintance. Cursed by a devilish half- akuma named Naraku, he only has a few more years until his Wind Tunnel in his right hand, that destroys anything in its path, swallows him up, as it did his father, and his father before him. It explains why he is so anxious to have a child, so one-day, Naraku would be destroyed. Lastly, are Sango and her fire akuma cat Kirara. Sango joined Inuyasha because Naraku forced her watch as he murdered her father and her little brother Kohaku. Thus started their own personal quests that happened to involve one another.

Kikyou gazed towards the taunting path. The wind drifted past her with his fragrance. _I will miss you, Inuyasha. _Lifting her right hand up to the heavens, she called down her kyaccha- kontan. They gracefully floated down from above, swirling around her weakening body. _If I keep delaying, I will be too weak to escape. _She sighed, relaxing her muscles. While tightening around her figure, they rouse up into the night sky, leaving behind her pained memories.


	2. Himashi

Netsuai

Bunkai Futatsu:

Himashi

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" With a loud bang, Inuyasha hit the ground, paralyzed. Kagome Higurashi gracefully stepped over him with ease, leaving him face down in the dirt, grumbling and moaning. This is how they usually ended their 'discussions'. Watching the argument from behind the action were Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara's back.

"I can't believe those two." Sango said to Miroku who walked along the left side of Kirara.

"I agree," he replied. "Very uncivilized. If Kagome has another one of her tests in a few days, Inuyasha should allow her to go back to her era."

"It's not like we couldn't use a rest," said Shippo who had hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder. He added with a childish grin, "I'd let her go back anytime as long as she brings back some of those yummy treats from her time."

Miroku reached up with his hand and rubbed Shippo's head vigorously. Laughing, he said, "You always are a sucker for candy, aren't you Shippo?"

A childish squeak of discomfort was heard from Shippo as he recoiled from Miroku. While Miroku laughed, Shippo slipped off his shoulder and bound after Kagome.

"He tends to be quite amusing, doesn't he, Sango?" he chuckled.

Sango just smiled at him, shaking her head. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a sudden loss of weight on her right side. She reached into her robe to find one of her pouches missing. "Hold up Kirara, I dropped something." Coming to a halt, Sango bent over to see if she could find her pocket.

Mean while, Miroku recovered from his amusement. He looked over at Sango, only to have his favorite view available. Being Miroku, he did what any lecherous monk would do.

A loud slap could be heard as it echoed throughout the entire valley. Miroku stood with his hands now in his sleeves, with a red hand mark clearly visible on his face. "Hmmf. Come on Kirara, let's catch up with Kagome." Glaring at the road ahead, Sango dismounted Kirara, and stormed off. Kirara stood for a moment, watching Miroku tentatively.

Opening his eyes, he stared right back at her. A deep rumbled growl came from the large cats' throat. "What? Can't I have a little enjoyment?" The rumbled deepened, then came out as an ear piercing hiss. Taking a step back, he replied, "Ok, ok. I'll leave her be." Kirara started away. Under his breath he muttered, "for the time being." Kirara spun her head around with her ears flat. The rumble had returned with louder volume. With a sigh he started off again in bliss, rubbing the red mark Sango had given him.

* * *

_I can't believe him! _Kagome argued in her mind. The wind blew fervently through the air, cooling her face after her argument with Inuyasha. _I have missed weeks of school, with hardly anytime to see my family. _She stopped her pacing and sighed aloud as the emotions fell in. _Its not like I like to leave him. I feel safer knowing Inuyasha is watching over me. _Another sigh escaped her lips. _I cant lie any more. _Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard someone call her name. 

"Hi Kagome." It was Sango. _Hmm, looks like she had another incident with Miroku. _Kagome giggled to herself.

"Hey Sango. You look a little irritated," Kagome smiled. "Miroku again?" Sango just lifted her head with a dreary expression. But somehow, her eyes told a different story. Kagome could tell she enjoyed his attention.

"I'm not even going there." Sango replied as her gaze fell to the ground with a sparkle in her eyes with a smile that she hoped Kagome didn't see. She glanced over her shoulder to see how the guys were doing. Shippo sat on his back legs, watching Miroku struggle to get Inuyasha on his feet. Sango couldn't help but smile and she didn't even know why. _Why? _Was all she could think of. _Why? _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sango came back to reality to see Kagome smiling at her. She felt her face grow hot and turned away quickly, trying to avoid Kagome's knowing-eyes. "Umm, shouldn't we get moving? I'm---I'm sure they can catch up easily." Sango said, hoping to avoid the subject she knew Kagome would bring up.

"Sure Sango, it doesn't matter to me." Kagome replied, still smiling at her friend. As they turned to leave Kagome thought, _why can't she admit it? It's obvious_…_to me at least. I'm not as thick head as Inuyasha and Miroku. _After a pause she thought, _maybe I should ask her. I just hope she won't get mad at me. _Kagome lifted her eyes that had been focused on the ground, and looked at Sango. She could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Sango," Kagome said, breaking the silence. "I hope you won't get mad, but "_Here I go_…"What do you think of Miroku?" Sango suddenly stopped. _Oh no. _Kagome thought gravely. _I knew I shouldn't have._

To Kagome surprise, her voice never rose, just seemed to be solemn, and depressed. "What do you think?" she asked bitterly. "I thought you of all people already knew." Her eyes lifted to her. The typical Asian brown that filled those eyes were now unpredictable. She moved over to a nearby, over turned log and sat down. Kagome looked over to were Inuyasha and Miroku to see them still struggling. Convinced that they would be there for a while, she sat down with Sango.

"Umm, well, I just thought I would ask." Kagome replied, a little shaken. _I better get it out now or never. _So she pushed on. "Are you going to answer or would you rather not? I don't blame you." Kagome asked in a gentle tone.

Looking down at the ground by her feet she answered saying, "I love him." Her hair covered her eyes, hiding the expression that she didn't want shown. "In my village, I saw many men watch me, lust after me, but never anything else. I lost the two men that were closest to me already." Kagome suddenly remembered the horrible past of Sango's life. _That's right, her father and brother!_ Sango continued. "I wondered every day what it would be liked to be held and cherished. I thought I would never know." Sango let out a quiet laugh; "At first I hated him. But then I came to realize; he is the only man who really cared for my well being and who I was inside," she looked up at Kagome. "He cared for me as a person. Not like an object." A pained smile crept across her face. "I know he goes after every woman he sees, but I don't care because I see how he looks at me. Those special moments, when all seems lost, when I fall into a pit… he's always the one who pulls me out."

Kagome didn't know how to react. She had never seen this side of her before. Sango got to feet and straightened. She let out coughed to clear her throat. "Sango," Kagome voiced. "I'm sorry I brought this up. I shouldn't have said anything." She looked up at Sango to see her smiling at her.

"Thank you Kagome," she said, "It feels good to let it out." Looking over her shoulder, Sango said, "they're coming." She started to walk, but when Kagome started to get up to follow her, she raised her hand to stop her from pursuing. "I would rather walk on alone for a while," she said. Then turning she added smiling, "just to clear my head." Facing forward again, she carried on.

_Was that a real smile Sango? _Kagome thought as she watched Sango slowly walk away from her.

"What are you doing down there?" came Inuyasha's irritated voice. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see him staring down at her with his hand reached out to help her up. She grasped his hand and he hoisted her up.

"Thank you." Kagome said. Her voice distant as her mind was in thought. _I doubt that I helped her. I probably just opened up old wounds. _

"Well?" came his annoyed voice again.

"What!" Kagome shot back angrily. She was taken aback as she realized the tone she used. Noticing Inuyasha and Miroku's expressions, she quickly apologized to them and started to walk.

"Umm, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a timid tone.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said, watching how she said it.

"Before you blew up at me," he said, regained his cockiness, "I asked why Sango is walking on her own." Thinking if she should tell him, he added, "I'd like you to answer it." She looked at him sharply.

Thinking it best not to, she simply said, "I'm not going back to my era." Picking up the pace again, she left him to wonder her change of mind. _Because, _she told no one unparticular, _I can't leave Sango like this. I made a mess of her emotions now I need to help her. Besides,_ she added, _I cant leave her when she might have a nervous break down with only these two emotionally challenged guys to talk to. _

"WHAT!" he yelled. "After that argument we had, and then you make me crack my head on the ground, it was all for no reason!" he said, catching up to her.

"Now you're getting it." Kagome smiled at him. _It's so easy to mess him up. _She giggled to her self. She suddenly stopped. _Where is Miroku?_ Kagome repeated the question to Inuyasha.

"He went to talk to Sango." He said inattentively.

_Oh no! Not now Miroku! _Kagome thought as she started to run. _Not now! _She ran around the corner, ignoring Inuyasha's ignorant comments. But her mind was soon at ease when she saw them.

Inuyasha caught up with her quickly. "What the hell do you think you're doing running of-" Kagome put her hand on his mouth, trying to get him to shut up.

"Look," she said pointing at Miroku and Sango. "Let's leave them." Inuyasha looked to see where Kagome was looking. There sat Miroku and Sango, watching the sun set. _Maybe it will be a quite night for once. _Looking back at the pair, he watched Miroku carefully. He didn't trust him. Not alone with Sango anyway.

Kagome went to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "But it'll be night soon, we cant just leave them there." He said. But not in his usual cocky tone.

Kagome turned and smiled at him. "Don't worry, we won't go far. We'll just camp on the other side of the turn." _It's nice to see another side of him._ She thought.

"But Kagome," he argued, "are you sure it's safe to leave her alone with **him**?" Inuyasha said, point at them.

Kagome glanced over his shoulder, smiling when she saw them. Looking back at him, she said, "I'm sure they'll be ok." She smile broadened. "Besides, we won't be too far away." Turning on her heels, she left Sango and Miroku alone, dragging Inuyasha behind her.

* * *

_Why? _Sango thought to herself. _Why do I have to love him? _The same question that burned into her mind over and over._ My first love will never love me in the way I want. Not when he lusts after every pretty face he sees. _She stared over the rice fields, the sun reflected in the waters. _Why? _She buried her face in her knees. _WHY! _She felt her face grow hot in frustration. Sighing, she lifted her head up again as a breeze blew by, cooling her face. _I'm lost on this world I made for myself. _Not being able to look at the setting sun any longer, she rested her head on her knees, breathing in the dusk's air, relaxing her tense muscles. _I witnessed the death of my father and my little brother. I face a foe I can not destroy. Every time I'm alone, I fall into this pit of despair. _She lifted her head with regaining hope. _But every time I fall into this pit, _Sango turned around to see Miroku standing behind her, _he always saves me from myself. _She couldn't help but smile at him. 

"May I join you?" he inquired. Sango solemnly nodded. _I have to let my emotions cower away for now._

Her gaze fell back to the rice fields. _Who am I kidding? This time will end like it always does. He will turn down the wrong path. I guess I enjoy slapping him. _She said smiling. _I enjoy his attention. _Once she hid her smile, she dared to look at him. Slowly, she turned to see him. By now, he had taken a seat beside her, farther away than she had hoped. With nothing to loose, she said, "You can sit closer."

Even though he tried to hide his bliss, he moved closer, as they gazed toward the setting sun. "Sango," he said. "You look so beautiful in the sun, and even without it." _Idiot! _He said to himself. _That sounds horrible! _She looked up at him with an expression he couldn't justify. _Crap. I'm not getting anywhere with this. _Sighing, he looked forward again. He sat, listening to her breathing. He looked over at her to see her eyes closed. His eyes fell away from her face, down her back, to her posterior. It seemed to glow in the sun's setting raise. He looked back at Sango to make sure her eyes were closed. Smiling he reached out with his hand to the familiar surface.

Sango's eyes flung open and grew wide. Her muscles tensed again and her hands tightened. She turned around and slapped him in his lascivious, smug face. Glaring at him she said, "why do you do that? Every time you do that, you always get slapped. Are you masochist or something?"

Miroku just looked at her with a mischievous grin. "Why Sango, are you a sadist?" his grin faded as she shot up off the ground and stormed off. He quickly got to his feet, trying to get her to stop.

Sango tried to leave him behind. _Kinky little bastard. _She thought to herself. _Sometimes he goes too far. I enjoy his attention and all, but that was wrong. _She could hear him catching up to her, calling her name. Finally she spun around and confronted him. "What?" she answered his irritating calls.

Miroku slowed his pace as he approached her, careful to keep and arms length away from her. "I apologize, Sango. That was inappropriate." He said, bowing slightly. He regained his posture and smiled saying, "I can't resist your feminine charm for long, you know." Sango just rolled her eyes and carried on.

"I'm going to sleep now, Miroku. Good night."

"Sango." Miroku whined after her. "Come on… Sango!" he called after her but got no response in return. Knowing that she would not speak to him for the rest of the night, he couldn't help but smile from the past events. "Ahh, good night my love. I will dream about you." Sango apparently heard him and managed the time to throw a rock at him. The darkness impaired his sight and the small rock hit him squarely in the temple. "Ouch." He stated out of impulse. "Thank you, my love, for letting me know you are thinking of me." He called after her. He could hear her exasperated sigh as she had finally given up. _Hmmm,_ Miroku thought to him self. _Calling Sango this will definitely get her attention, but in the mean time, I'll get slapped more often. _After judging the consequences, he shrugged and walked on. _This kind of attention, I can live with. _Miroku started to walk off in the direction of the fire in the middle of the camp. He smiled at himself, thinking of the good slaps to come.

_Author Note:_

_I really should have put this in the first chapter, but owell. I was asked if the "Kikyou" thing was necessary. and yes it was. to be honest, i never planned on "publishing" my little story anywhere. my sister (jc500) said i should, so i did. i was too lazy to change it, and i wrote it to explain what had happened before. (to be honest, i never saw Inuyahsa from the very beginning, so i made up my own beginning. so...TA-DAH!...here I am. hope you like my story, and read on. _

_Allyson_


	3. Sosei

Netsuai

Bunkai San:

Sosei

Kagome stared into the fire, watching the glowing embers' light reflected off the water on the grass. She gaze shifted over to Inuyasha who was in a similar state of which his mind was wondering. Her senses perked up as she heard something come from around the corner. "Sango. Come on…Sango!" it was Miroku. He was distant, but she could tell it was him. She looked over to Inuyasha who had now closed his eyes and was glaring at the disturbance.

Smiling, Kagome got up and walked around the corner to see what was happening. She came in time to see Sango pick something off the ground and throw it in the direction of Miroku. She grinned when she heard Miroku's proclamation of discomfort. He said something else next but she couldn't make it out. A weary sigh could be heard from Sango as she came out of the shadows. Kagome went out to greet her friend, as the last time she had spoken to her was when she was distraught. She welcomed Sango with a smile in which it was returned. _I'm glad to see an actual smile on your face, Sango. _Kagome said to herself as she handed Sango some freshly cooked fish. Sango ate it hurriedly as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Questionably, Kagome asked, "what's the hurry, Sango? You have the whole night to eat." Sango looked up with a mouth full of fish.

Taking a big gulp, she answered her saying, "I want to finish eating before he gets here," glancing quickly into the darkness where Miroku was approaching. With one last mouth full, she lay what was left of the consumed fish aside and cuddled under her blankets. Kirara's ears perked as she saw her mistress starting to relax. She mewed as she yawned and stretched from her place by the fire and went to go join Sango under the comfort of her blankets.

Quickly she rolled over as Miroku finally approached. Kagome looked over at her and laughed to herself as her friend tried to pretend she was asleep. Miroku reached the fire and glanced at Sango with a smile on his face. He looked around to see some fish still being cooked.

Looking at Kagome, he asked, "is the fish ready yet?" She nodded and he reached out and took a fish. He ate slowly as if he wasn't sure if he should eat or not.

"Is everything ok, Miroku?" Kagome asked him. He looked at her as he came out of his daze.

Smiling he said, "oh nothing…" he paused briefly as Sango stirred from her sleep. _Apparently she's actually asleep now. _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well Kagome," he said yawning. "I'm going rest now." he rubbed his neck and looked up at the stars. "It's late," he said, not moving gaze. "You should go to sleep. We both should." Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye, Inuyasha open one eye and watch Miroku tentatively. Aware that he was being watched, Miroku yawned again and said, "well, I'm going to bed. Good night Kagome." Then glancing over to Inuyasha he added, "good night Inuyasha." A grunt was all that was heard from Inuyasha as Miroku lied his back against the rock wall.

Kagome laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars. She let the darkness of the night engulf her. Her mind wondered into her memories of the day's events. Slowly, her memories entwined into dreams as her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

As dawn broke over the horizon, Kagome woke to the smell of fish…again. Her appetite was gone as her eyes fell upon the too familiar food. She couldn't refuse it because of how proud Inuyasha was when he caught it.

"Good morning Kagome!" Inuyasha said cheerfully as he rotated the fish over the fresh fire.

Still groggy, Kagome squinted as the sun's raise burned her eyes. "Morning." She said quietly. She looked around her to see that Miroku and Sango were still peacefully asleep.

"Look!" he said, drawing closer to her. Before she knew it, a burnt fish face was staring at her. She screamed before she realized that it wasn't a threat. Obviously hurt by her reaction, Inuyasha sat back, disappointed, and continued to turn the fish in silence.

After calming down from the shock first thing in the morning, she yawned and looked back at the pouting half-akuma. "Come on, Inuyasha." She said dazedly. "Why do you get so worked up when you catch fish? I mean, you can kill a thousand demons with one swing. But to catch some fish is a big accomplishment?"

Inuyasha ignored her as he gazed into the morning fire. He knew why it was important to him, but he didn't think Kagome would understand. His mother was the one who taught him how to fish. She was frowned upon for this. Wives weren't meant to teach such skills. But growing up without a father, she had no choice. He loved the way she smiled every time he brought one home. Seeing her happy made him forget. _Mother. _

His thoughts were cut short when Kagome reached out to take a fish. "They're not ready yet, you know." Her hand moved past the fish and toward his face. "What?" he questioned irritably as he moved away from her.

"Just stop for a second!" she demanded annoyingly. He stopped moving as her hand came and moved across his cheek.

"Umm…Kagome?" he stammered.

Kagome pulled back, examining her fingers. "What hell did you just do?" he said, dumbfounded. When she didn't reply he added, "what are you looking at?" she looked up at him and smiled with a playful grin.

"Look at this, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she reached her fingers out to him. He looked down to she her fingers were wet.

He looked up at her puzzled. "What?"

Kagome pulled back her hand and studied it again. Smiling her playful smile again she said, "you were crying."

Shocked by what she said, he reached up to feel his cheeks. Sure enough they were a little wet. "No I wasn't. It's-it was just the dew fr-from this morning." He glanced at Kagome whose smile broadened.

"Sure Inuyasha, whatever you say." she got to her feet and continued to smile to herself. Stretching, she said, "I'm going for a walk. See if I can find some fruit or something around here."

Walking off, Inuyasha called after her but she didn't listen. She had heard enough of him for one morning. She strolled into the woods. The suns raise reflected off the leaves and dew, making it seem like the forest produced light itself. The breeze took the sent of the forest with it, tangy enough to wake her senses.

After a while, she came across a bush of what looked like purple strawberries. _I'm not from this time so maybe I'll just pick a few and ask someone if they're edible. _She took the end of her shirt and cupped it to make a place to put the berries. Once she had filled it, she turned around and went back.

It took longer than she had expected, but she found her way. By now Miroku and Sango had awoken, and Miroku already had a red mark on his face. As she drew nearer, she could tell that they were both getting sick of fish as well. She smiled as she approached and her friends greeted her.

"Took you long enough to get back, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Ignoring him, she walked straight to Sango and sat down. "What's that?" Sango asked her, pointing to the berries.

"Oh," Kagome said quickly. She had already forgotten. "I found these berries in the forest. I thought we could use some other kind of nourishment aside from fish."

Miroku's and Sango's eyes widened at the thought of fresh fruit. Quickly Kagome added, "I don't know if they are poisonous or not. So I thought one of you guys might know."

Sango reached out and cut open one of the fruits. A small drop came out onto her finger. She examined it and smiled. Taking off the leaves of the fruit, she popped it into her mouth. "They're perfectly editable, Kagome." Smiling, she grabbed another and ate it hurriedly. Kagome and Miroku each took one and sampled it. It tasted like blueberries and strawberries, with some other flavors they Kagome couldn't justify.

Just then, Shippo hoped up onto Miroku's shoulder and said, "what's that? It looks taste."

"It's pa-puru. It can be used to give you a quick boost of energy or helps in the healing process if you're seriously injured." 

"I don't know what's wrong with the fish I catch, but if you people want to eat that purple crap, you can go right ahead." Inuyasha stated. 

"Oh Inuyasha. It's not the fish; it's just the consistency. Maybe we could eat some other kind of meat." Kagome said, trying to cheer him up. 

"Hmmf, whatever. Me and Kirara will enjoy my fish. Wont we?" he looked over at the little cat akuma who mewed her response. Smiling, he added, "great." Looking back at the rest of the group, he said. "We're gonna go off to catch more fish." He stood up and started off towards the river. "You coming Kirara?" she hoped up on his shoulder and mewed happily. "Be back in a few hours." 

Kagome just sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Her and the rest of the group sat and enjoyed the fruit that she had brought. 

* * *

A pile of steam rose up from the fire as Sango dosed it with water. The camp had been packed up and they were just waiting for Inuyasha and Kirara to return. They had been gone for well over three hours. Sango was worried because it only took half an hour to reach the river. _Had something happened to them?_ She thought to herself.

As if reading her thoughts, Kagome put her hand on her friends' shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, Sango." She said smiling. "Inuyasha hasn't been hurt so far and he's been through much worse than going down to a river. Not to mention that Kirara is with him, so they're both safe."

A loud rumble was heard as the forest in front of them began to collapse in certain places. Dust rose from the disturbed earth as animals and birds fled from the sight. Sango tightened her grip on her Hiraikotsu. Kagome and Miroku raced back the camp to get their weapons. Shippo how ever ran and hid behind the pile of bags. Once Kagome found her bow and arrow, she ran back to stand by Sango's side. Miroku joined them short after, carrying his staff and gripping his beads on his right hand, ready to unleash his Kazaana if needed.

They waited patiently as the akuma started to approach. As the final row of trees collapsed, it was revealed. Its serpent like head rose up higher that fifty feet in the air. It's body looked like that of a red centipede. Its roar broke out and echoed across the valley.

Kagome unleashed a sacred arrow from her bow, but her aim was poor, she had only nicked the beast before it came down with and ear piercing hiss. Only then did Kagome realize that its side was bleeding. "STOP!" she cried over the deafening shriek. Sango stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at Kagome in bewilderment.

Miroku answered Sango's unasked question by saying, "look! It's already wou-nded!" the giant akuma screamed again, but not in a challenging way. It was agonized. Just as the cry died down, another was heard. Inuyasha came out of the forest, jumping as high the opposing akuma, Kirara, in her larger form, following close behind.

"WINDSCARE!" he yelled. A bolt of light shot forth from his Tetsusaiga. The attack cut the demon in two. Its top half fell to the ground, only a few feet from where Inuyasha stood.

Kagome and the others, aside from Shippo who was till hiding, ran to meet Inuyasha and Kirara. Inuyasha greeted them with a smirk. "Nice aim, Kagome." You're getting better." She ignored his comment and moved closer to the decapitated demon.

"Did you wound it before you killed it, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Of course." He said defiantly. "Its dead isn't it?" rolling her eyes, she moved toward the dead akuma.

A low rumble came from inside it. Kagome shrieked and ran back, behind Inuyasha.

Shallow breath came out of it bloodied mouth. "Inuyasha…" I whispered quietly in a deep, dying voice.

"Its still alive!" Sango shouted aghast. "How can that be! It's split in two!"

"I… am still alive…because I choose…not to die…just yet…" it gasped between words. Blood oozed out of its mouth and it tried to speak. "I have a…message for the one…they call…Inuyasha."

Kagome took a step back. "Can we trust him?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Of course not." He glared down at the dying creature. "He reeks of Naraku." Kagome looked down at the body before her and felt pity for it.

She gasped as she saw a Shikon no Tama piece imbedded in its neck. "Look!" she cried. "There's a jewel fragment in its neck."

"That is correct…" it whispered, quieter this time. "I must deliver…my message…before it is…too late."

"Well," Inuyasha said smugly, swinging Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. "I'll just put you out of your misery before you can poison our ears with the words from Naraku."

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Don't you think we should wait and here him out?"

"Why should I? He came from, that corpse of a body, Naraku."

"Exactly." Kagome said. "Maybe he can tell us where Naraku is? Did you stop to think of that?" she glared down at him.

"Oh."

"I fear…it is too late now…forgive me…Inuyasha" it sighed slightly as its eyes started to close. "My time…is up."

Suddenly, Kagome turned on her heals and ran back to the camp. Inuyasha called after her, but she had no time to respond. As she approached her destination, she ran toward the pile of bags and blankets. Shippo screamed from behind the pile as he thought that it was the demon. "Kagome!" he shouted relieved. "It's you! Is everything ok?"

"It's safe, Shippo." Said Kagome, not letting her eyes leave her bag as she rummaged through it. Finally, she found hat she was looking for. She spun around and ran back to the dying akuma, clutching in her hand some of the pa-puru she he collected early that day. 

When she reached the demon, its eyes were nearly closed. She placed the berries into its bloodied mouth. Somehow, it managed to swallow the fruit. "What the hell are you doing Kagome? Why are you bring that damned demon back to life!" 

She turned to him and said "because, this dying thing could very well tell us where Naraku is," her tone rising, "saving us a lot of time and effort. So if you would just shut up and let me finish!" as she turned around again to tend to the demon, Inuyasha slunk back, his hears drooped as he back off to join Miroku and Sango who were also in shock.

* * *

Hours had past since Kagome had finished addressing the demon. Finally, she sat back down, covered in the akuma's blood. Inuyasha and the others had already reset up the camp. The fire was burning bright as the sleeping serpent rested 10 feet away. Inuyasha had been watching it the whole time, never taking his eyes off of it. Kirara returned a few minutes later carrying eight fish in her large mouth. After pacing them beside the fire, she returned to her smaller form.

Miroku and Sango eyed the fish distastefully. Even though they were sick of that meat, they had nothing else to eat.

Kagome's appetite, however, was dead when she saw the fish. She got up and stretched her sore limbs. "Well, I going to go take a bed. I need one." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a new set of cloths and a towel from her time. Before she left, she walked over to Sango and whispered in her ear, "keep on eye on him for me."

"Which one?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha, Miroku, or the demon serpent?"

Kagome straightened and wondered. "I guess all of them." She smiled to her friend. Sango smiled back as Kagome turned and ducked away into the bushed, toward the river's edge.

* * *

Kagome shivered as she stepped into the frigid water. The current was slow and steady, slowly washing away the blood of the demon. She eased herself into he liquid, relaxing as the water warmed. _What a day. _She thought. _Inuyasha didn't help any. _Exhaling slowly, she thought, _what a jerk. Cant even stop to think about the consequences. _As her hair started to get wet, she raised out of the water. The wind blew by, chilling her more than the water did. _Arrgh, I can't stand this. _Looking down she thought, _I got most of the blood off. That's good enough for now. _Another draft went by as she withdrew from the water, her flesh exposed to the growing nights air.

She raced for her towel as she heard a rustle in the bush. "Who's there?" she called. When there was no response, she glanced at her bow and arrow that was only a few paces from where she stood.

The bush rustled again, followed by a bang. "Ouch!"

With that, Kagome reached out and grabbed her bow and strung it with her last arrow. Pointing it at the brush and said, "come out, or I'll shoot!"

She pointed her arrow back down as she saw Sango step put from the bush. "I apologize, Kagome, for disturbing your bath. But this," she said, kicking Miroku as he fell over, out from behind the shrub, "got away while I went to fetch more berries."

"Good times" Miroku said smiling, before Sango kicked him again.

"Come on you little rodent," she said, dragging him out, gripping his ear tightly. "I'm getting you back to camp." Looking back at Kagome, she added, "enjoy your bath Kagome." Smiling, she started to walk back up the hill, dragging Miroku behind her.

* * *

Kagome was covered in twigs and dirt again, after her hike back from the river. "So much for being clean." She mumbled to herself. As she approached the campsite, she saw that Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were already asleep. Inuyasha was gazing into the fire, occasionally looking up at the injured akuma.

As she drew nearer, Inuyasha looked up at her. "How long does it take you to clean yourself? I had to stay up and wait for you." Closing his eyes, he waited for her response.

"No one said you had to stay up and wait for me Inuyasha." Kagome said, sitting down in front of the fire.

"Hmmf, whatever." Looking up at her, he added, "I'm going to sleep, you can do what you want." Lying down, he set aside his sword and turned his back to the fire.

_Oh Inuyasha, _Kagome thought, _you always have to have the last word._ She rested her head against the rock wall, listening to the sounds of the night.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start as Inuyasha was shaking her. "Kagome," he said quickly. "Kagome wake up!"

Out of dreariness, she slapped him in the face, trying to get him away from her. When her eyes adjusted he was looking at her with a pissed expression. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she asked, "why is your face red?"

"Oh really?" he said glaring at her with sarcasm in his voice. "I always just wake up with a slap mark on my face." Rolling his eyes, he dragged her to her feet. "That demon," he said, "is awake. Talk to it."

Shaking him off her, she said irritated, "why don't you? You're the one it wants to talk to."

"Hmmf," he gloated, "I don't disserve to speak with that lowly demon."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pushed past him, "God, Inuyasha, don't get so high on yourself!"

Grumbling to herself, her approached the demon to find some of its blood had returned and it appeared to have started to grow another abdomen. "You seem to be doing well, demon" she addressed it.

The serpent akuma looked up at her with what looked like a smile. "I thank you dearly, priestess Kagome." Bowing its head slightly, "I am eternally in your debt." Dry blood still stained its mouth and neck. Its voice was deep, and thunderous, that seemed to be suppressed.

Looking around, it inquired, "where is the one named Inuyasha? I have an urgent message for him from the band of the Furi- Akuma." 

"The Furi- Akuma?" Kagome asked. "What's that?" 

The demon smiled up at her with its pointed teeth, shining with saliva and blood. "We are called the Furi- Akuma. That means the 'freed- demons'. I, like others in our band, were released from the awful half akuma, Naraku. After being trapped in his body unwillingly, and now freed, we plot our revenge against Naraku." Its eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

"Are you after Inuyasha's help? Is that why you're here?" Sango asked, who came around the corner.

The demon looked at her and answered respectively, "I apologize, but my words are not meant for you. Please leave while I finish."

Bowing its head it looked up at Kagome who said, "it's alright, she helped heal you as well as I. Not to mention that she is part of our group, and whatever we do, we do together."

Bowing it head again, it responded, "very well." It raised up onto its stomach and onto its newly developed abdomen. Its height was well above fifteen feet. It stretched it neck out and, what appeared to be a yawn. A loud roar escaped its massive mouth. Slowly, it coiled around itself so its height was now only eight feet. "Now," he said quietly, "where is the rest of this group so I may explain myself?"

* * *

The group gathered around the demon as he settled down near the fire. Inuyasha leaned up against a nearby tree; his eyes closed with and aggravated expression on his face, spinning his Tetsusaiga with his hand. "How to begin?" he thought. "Well, I guess the polite thing to do would be to introduce myself. My name is Chishio- Kawaki of the Furi- Akuma clan. We where released from Hyoukyo, you know him as Naraku. We where unwillingly trapped inside his poisoned body, unleashed, only to protect him from his enemies.

"I remember fighting you Inuyasha." He said, looking over at the half demon. "You fought well. But my own cowardice shied me away from battling you any farther."

"That's not a surprise." Inuyasha said smugly in the background.

Chishio- Kawaki, unlike the others would do, he responded coolly saying, "I am not as proud as you, Master Inuyasha. But when I face an opponent, I would rather flee one day, and live to fight the next. Fighting power such as yours, against power such as mine, would be a futile attempt. My life would be wasted now and there would be another demon before you now, speaking these words. Only the brighter akuma's are aloud to joint he Furi- Akuma Clan. A coward I may be, but sometimes fleeing is better than dying." When Inuyasha didn't responded, he returned his attention back to the group.

Kagome couldn't help but smile since he was the first make Inuyasha shut up voluntarily. Chishio- Kawaki continued to speak. "We require Inuyasha and the rest of you to assist our revenge against Hyoukyo. We have never asked for the assistance of humans before, but now we have made an exception."

Kagome stood up and said, "I can't speak for the rest of the group, but in. If you think that with our help, we can destroy, Hyoukyo as you put it, I will give all that I got to bring him down."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nodded and Kirara mewed her approval. Inuyasha just grunted and said, "whatever. If the rest of you are going, then I guess I have no choice. Someone has to protect you."

Chishio- Kawaki nodded and looked around to each member of the group. "What can each of you offer our resistance?"

His eyes rested on Sango who stood up and said, "my determination is my strongest weapon. With the support of my friends, my power is endless." With a nod of approval from Chishio- Kawaki, she sat back down.

Miroku was next. "Although that one day my right hand will consume me, and doom hangs over my head, my optimism will not disintegrate. As destroying Naraku being my only option, my will power grows stronger and even more unbreakable." Chishio- Kawaki smiled at his courage and motioned for him to sit back down.

Kagome stood and took a deep breath. "Naraku has harmed many and killed even more. He deserves to die. Pain and suffering will always follow him. He can't be aloud to live. With the of powers of the Hateshiganai Yotogi Nisou, I vow my services until I see fit." Chishio- Kawaki smile broadened as she sat back down.

Shippo looked around to see everyone looking at him. Carefully, he stood up and cleared his throat. "Umm…I can't really promise anything about power or determination, but when my friends are in danger, or my courage is needed. I'll do my very best."

Chishio- Kawaki lowered his head to Shippo's level. He shivered and tried not to cry as the great demon breathed hot steam onto his body. "Sometimes the strongest powers can come from the smallest source." As Chishio- Kawaki moved his head back to his normal height, Shippo sat down sighing to still be alive.

Inuyasha yawned as they all looked at him. "Well if you all are done, can we get moving?"

"So you're coming, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmmf, of course." He straightened up and sheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Can't give up on a chance to get that bastard Naraku. Not to mention you all will probably die if I'm not around any way."

"Well," Kagome said, standing up, "lets get going." She slung her bow over her shoulder. The rest of the group got to their feet.

Chishio- Kawaki rose to his full height with Shippo sitting on one of his spines. Kirara changed into her large form and bellowed a roar that echoed into the valley, stirring birds from their nests, flying up into the new morning sun.

_Author Note:_

_well, to be truthful, i really hated the whole "noble" part in here near the end. plus i didnt really get to do much proof reading when i finished typing. hope you out there on the web enjoyed some of it. please continue to read and send me reviews!_

_Allyson_


	4. Koigokoro Hitteki

Bunkai Yottsu:

Koigokoro Hitteki 

The young Yourouzoku, Kouga flexed his claws, yawning in the midmorning sun. The ray reflecting off his black chest plate. Readjusting his armor covering his biceps that were covered in wolf skin, he lifted his head in the warm breeze that moved through the fur covering his calves. Yet with the breeze came a smell he couldn't ignore. "That damn mutt was here." he glowered. His raven hair blew across is his elegant face of 20 summers in human terms. Gracefully tying back his hair, he looked up into the sky as the wind carried the thick clouds over the sun.

His ears perked as he heard the sound of his comrades approaching. He watched irritably as Hikkaku and Ginta came running around the latter grove of trees. His two generals, as well as seconds in command, stumbled over each other exhaustion. The wolves following them were equally as weary.

"Kouga!" Ginta called out to their leader.

"Please stop for a moment Kouga!" Hikkaku added, panting in-between words. Kouga rolled his eyes as he watched as his second in commands fell over each other, trying to catch up. Accompanying them was half a dozen wolves, hand chosen by Kouga from his tribe who resided back at Mount Ookami Kashira. The mountain was located in the northern part of the land, not as far enough to get snow in the wintertime, but still got frost on occasion. 

His memory was cut short when Hikkaku and Ginta had finally caught up to him. "Please Kouga!" Hikkaku said, gasping in air. "We don't have jewel shards in our legs like you." 

Smirking, he responded to them by saying, "Well, you two will just have to learn to grow stronger. Why else would I have you two out here with me? You guys need the most work." With that, he started off in a whirlwind. The small twister flew down the road and soon out of sight. 

Ginta reached out to stop Kouga, but to no avail. Too tired to carry on, he fell to the ground with a thump. Hikkaku reached down and dragged his friend to his feet. "I can't do this anymore", Hikkaku said. "Let's stay here for the night." He looked behind him to look for a response from the six wolves. They gazed back at him with the weary expressions that answered his question. Smiling with relief, he looked back at Ginta who now stood on his feet. "Come on. I'll get some fire wood and you take some of the wolves and go hunting." 

With his remaining strength, Ginta and a few other wolves raced off into the forest after some game. Hikkaku and the two remain wolves walked into the brim of the woods and began to gather some twigs on the ground. After a relevant pile had been gathered, he built a tiny fire, enough just to give off some light. With the two remaining wolves settling down in front of the fire, he lied down with his head resting on a tree, awaiting his companion's return.

* * *

Ginta wandered around in the woods aimlessly. The present trees he wandered in had no familiar scent or look to it. Confused, he looked down at the four wolves that followed his command.

Embarrassed, he asked, "Umm… do any of you know the way out?" The wolf's eyes widened at the failure of their general. "What?" he asked quietly. After a pause, Ginta added, "Well?" When they still didn't responded, he asked irritably, "Do any of you know the way out or not?" As the question entered the rest of the group members' minds, their gazed fell to the forest floor when they knew they could do no better. "Just as I thought." he said with a smirk. Satisfied, he turned on his heels and started off again. With his back to the canines, his expression changed. _This doesn't help me. They were my last hope out of here._

As if an answer to his unheard question, a familiar voice called down to him from above. "Hey Ginta! Are you lost again?" A figure jumped down onto the ground in front of him. Ginta nearly fell over before he caught himself on a near by branch. As the figure came into the light, Ginta let out a sigh of relief.

"Kouga!" he gasped as he regained his footing. "What were you doing up there?" he asked, calming his heart rate. The wolves around Ginta barked joyously at the return of their leader, glad to be back in his command instead of the incapable general.

Kouga stretched out his build, taking in the evening air. In mid stretch, he paused and looked around him, puzzled. Turning his gaze back to his general. "Where is Hikkaku?" he asked sternly.

Shyly, Ginta told him of how they separated to gather provisions for the night, and to regain their strength, physically and mentally. Kouga glowered down at his second of command. "You left him on his own?" his brow furrowed as the general's gaze fell from him. "He's about as incapable to survive in these woods as you," he said, waving to the forest around them, looking him up and down. "You only left him two wolves. What if a demon attacked him? Did you stop to think of that?" Kouga scowled at him, his voice rising.

Ginta kept his eyes from falling upon Kouga's. He wasn't as blind as Kouga thought he was. He could see the favor in his tone when he spoke to and of Hikkaku. As Kouga continued to insult him further, something inside Ginta snapped.

"That's enough!" he bellowed to his leader. Taken aback, Kouga stepped away from him. "Maybe if you didn't run us into the ground, exhaust us to our near last breath." Gritting his teeth, he held back his tears. He couldn't allow the man he idolized to see his weakness. "I'm not blind, Kouga." His eyes rising to meet his masters, calmer now as his pride came back to him. Kouga looked back at him with displeased eyes. "I see how you boast about Hikkaku and bring me down. Nothing I do is ever good enough for you!" he hissed through his clenched teeth. "I've had it with you Kouga. I know you've been planning to have me terminated. I will no longer be by your side."

Kouga went to protest before Ginta interrupted him. "I have fed off your lies for too long. I resign from this torture." Turning, he tore off his Ookami Kashira clan badge and threw to the forest floor beneath Kouga's feet. He stopped adding, "I admired you, Kouga. I struggled so hard to do what I could to be within your high status. The blood I gave for you. The blood you never gave to me. Good bye Kouga. And trust me, I'll make you pay." With that, he hoped up onto a near by branch. "You still owe me blood." Ginta hoped off into the forest, oblivious to where he was going. He didn't care. _The K_ _etsueki Meiyaku has to come to pass my brother. If not your blood, then one who is so close to you. _

* * *

Hikkaku's eyes stirred as he slowly awoke from his slumber. The smell from cooking boar came into his nostrils. "Ginta," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What took you so long?" another scent came to him. He quickly opened his eyes to see Kouga squatting in front of the fire, rotating the cooking pig over the now larger fire. "Kouga!" he said startled. "Here," he said, reaching out to relieve his chieftain from the duty.

"No," Kouga said, his tone neutral. "It helps me think."

Hikkaku slow drew his hand back, puzzlement etched on his face. Kouga never acted this way, only when something serious had happened. He suddenly realized the emptiness in the surroundings about him. "Where's Ginta? Did you see him anywhere?"

Hikkaku shut his mouth when Kouga looked at him with a cold expression. "I liked it better when you were sleeping, Hikkaku." He replied, looking back to the roasting pig.

Respecting his leaders need to think, Hikkaku said stretching, "I'll just go for a walk then, Kouga." He turned to leave when something caught his wrist. He looked down to see his commander holding onto his armor, still gazing into the fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said warningly. With his eyes finally leaving the fire, he added, " he might be watching." Looking back to the fire, he pulled his friend back down.

Before Hikkaku could question, Kouga raised his hand to stop him. "I will explain, once we leave this area. It reeks of him. He could be anywhere."

Hikkaku could take it anymore, "Can you just tell me who, at least, I should be worried of, my lord?"

A grim expression crossed his young leader's face. "Your brother, Ginta."

Hikkaku looked at him in bewilderment. "Why should I fear my fellow wolf? He has done no wrong." He stopped to think of the gap in time when he was not present when Kouga and Ginta were missing. Worried, he added, "Did he?"

Kouga let out a sigh and looked at his companion. He told him of his encounter with his former general. He managed to leave out the part of his favoring over the present general. Hikkaku sat back in silent shock. Kouga averted his eyes. "Something snapped in him. He's not the Ginta we once knew." He looked back at his hurt comrade. Reaching out, he handed him the badge of his lost brother. Hikkaku took it slowly as if he didn't believe it. Then greedily, he snatched it and held it like an infant. _Brother. Why did you do it? _Hikkaku slowly looked at his leader to see the pain etched on his face. His grip tightened around the badge as a tear fell down his face. _You are dead to me now. _

* * *

Kouga tried his best to comfort his companion who was grieving for his brothers' abandonment. In the clan of the Ookami Kashira, when one dishonored a higher authority, it would mean banishment from the clan, and forbidden from contact to any one who still resided in the clan's social networks. 

Hikkaku pulled away from the contact. "Please, Kouga. I need some time." His eyes never left the badge, shining in his palm. "Why don't you carry on a head? I'll catch up." He moved his eyes to look at Kouga. "We-" he stopped and looked away again. "I always do." He added, correcting himself. 

Kouga gave him a solemn nod. "I won't be too far way. I still don't know where he is for sure." Kouga changed his expression as Hikkaku looked at him hurt. 

"He won't come back to me, Kouga." he pleaded. "There's no need for that." He said quickly, his voice as arrogant as possible, trying to cover his pain. 

Kouga grabbed him by the collar of his armor and pulled him to his angered face. "Stop it, Hikkaku!" he said sternly. "Don't be an idiot!" After a pause he said, "You know the laws as well as I. you know what would have to be done." Kouga released him and pushed him away. "I wouldn't trust you to enforce it." With that, he ran off in a whirlwind, leaving behind Hikkaku and the wolves. 

Hikkaku watched angrily as his commander sped off and out of sight. He looked down into his palm at the small piece of metal that resembled all that was left of his dear friend. _My brother. _He said to himself. _You are not dead to me. You're still alive out there. I won't forget you, but I must act as though I do. _His fist clenched around the icon. _Forgive me. _With all his might, he threw the badge into the forest. He felt as though he threw a part of himself. _Your memory is always with me. _

He stood, looking at the woods when he felt a cold nose on his leg. He looked down to see the wolves watching him tentatively. Putting on a fake smile, he said to them, "Come on. Let's catch up to Kouga." 


	5. Koigokoro Agensuto Kirai

Bunkai Itsutsu:

Koigokoro Agensuto Kirai 

Ginta moved from tree to tree, branch to branch at blurring speeds. It took all his efforts to move. His legs ached so horribly that he was surprised he could move at all. But his hatred and his past actions fueled his body. A familiar pain coursed through his body. He stopped suddenly, waiting for it. Sure enough, his throat and lungs began to burn causing him to have a coughing fit. As he hacked, something different happened, he tasted metal in his mouth. Ginta wiped his finger on the inside of his cheek to find blood stained on his skin. _It's getting worse._ He thought. Sighing, he carried on yet with a slower pace.

Even though the dense forest allowed no penetration of the suns rays. He could tell it was sunset beyond the horizon. A pale glow seemed to come from every leaf. His pace began to slow more so as his hatred diminished. A sudden pain shot through every bone, muscle and nerve in the young wolf demons' body. Unable to keep his balance, he tumbled forward, hitting a large branch with his right arm before he was allowed a landing on the hard earth below. Ginta momentarily blackout.

He consciousness came quickly, but now willingly. His eyes proved not wanting to see the world, but he forced them open. As his vision came into focus, he lay there, staring up at the luminescent trees. _It seems I've pushed myself far past my limit. I should have known better._ He thought. His body seemed to scream in protest as he sat up. Through perseverance and determination he managed to drag himself to a near by tree. Remembering his injury during the fall, he glanced down at his right arm to see it swollen and colored black and blue. He touched it but felt no pain. That wasn't a good sign. Grunting, he closed his eyes and lied his head against the rough bark of the tree.

With nothing to do while he let his body to recuperate, Ginta let his mind wandered back to his conversation with Kouga. He couldn't seem to shake his mind of the image of Kouga with a disappointed look on his elegant face. Ginta was aware of what he had done and his punishment, which caused him to immediately regret doing so.

As he opened his sore eyes, something caught his attention. It reflected the rare sunlight that could struggle through the dense forest agriculture. With his left arm, which was not damaged in the fall, he reached out and grasped the familiar shaped metal. Ginta closed his eyes, hopping not to see what he already knew he was to see. He opened his eyes to see grasped in his hand his old Ookami Kashira clans badge. Hikkaku's scent covered it. Not for the first time, the weight of his punishment crashed in on himself. He looked at his badge that had no right to be near him, a single tear fell from his eyes onto the metal. "That's all it should mean to me!" He cried into the surrounding forest. As the echo died away he whispered, "That's all." Curling up in a tight ball despite his body's objections he whispered even quieter, "To be banished for your home, everything you knew…loved…protected…that's the worse punishment of all."

He looked down at the small piece of metal he had cherished for so long. "Hikkaku…I'm so sorry to put you through such a thing." Relaxing a little, he added, "my shinrui ketsueki. You did not dissever me, a lowly kokuzoku," his grip tightened on the small metal artifact, "as your shinrui ketsueki. Forgive me!" blood began to trickle from his hand, done his arm. Ginta ignored the pain, gripping tighter to the metal and the memories that came with it. The metal sunk deeper into his hand causing a pool of blood to form at his feet. He almost welcomed the pain.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Quickly, the pain and badge forgotten, he sniffed the air. "Kouga." He gasped. Ginta's mind raced and began to panicky. _If he finds me now…I'm too weak! _He tried to rise, to get on his feet and run, but his body would not obey him. Cursing he tried again, causing surges of pain to strike his body. He shook violently, sweat dripping off him. He struggled to stay conscious knowing the results of such a mistake. Knowing that to panic would prove an equal mistake; he paused, took some deep breaths, and opened his eyes. _This is hopeless. Even if I weren't injured…I still wouldn't be even close to a match for Kouga. _He looked up to the trees above him. _He is my master after all. _Smiling, he thought, _it would be best to be killed by him then some god-forsaken, bloodthirsty demon lurking in these woods. _Letting out a deep breath, his gaze fell back to ground to fall upon a figure sitting on its hind legs three feet from where Ginta sat, Kouga's cold eyes gazing back at him.

* * *

Hikkaku sat by the fire gazing into it with little interest. His six canine companions where equally spared out around the fire, sleeping. Hikkaku would be doing the same, yet his mind would never allow him to sleep. After Kouga had told him of his shinrui ketsueki betrayal, his life had turned upside down. Now he sat alone with the wolves pondering.

"_I'm surprised you waited for me, Kouga." Hikkaku said cheerfully. Hikkaku would not allow current events to keep him from serving his chieftain. Kouga and Hikkaku sat by a fire as the sun descended behind the distant mountains. _

_The wolf-demon leader gazed thoughtfully into the flame, ignorant of Hikkaku's presence and comments. Hikkaku wasn't insulted. He had seen his chieftain in the mood on more than one occasion. He didn't care. If Kouga didn't notice him, he would continue to talk to him either way._

_Hikkaku kneeled in front of the open fire, roasting four rabbits previously caught. He eyed watched the food carefully for half a dozen wolves eyed the goldening meat hungrily. _

_After giving the wolves a warning glance which made them back way from the demons food, Hikkaku smiled over at Kouga saying, "the meat should be ready soon." He looked back at roasting food adding, "I never really minded eating raw meat, but this cooked meat is a real treat." He looked in the direction of his leader saying, "sometimes its-" his speech stopped when he realized that there was no one there to hear it. Kouga was gone. "Kouga?" when there was no response Hikkaku looked at his six companions who looked equally as discomforted and confused as to the disappearance of their leader. _

If permitted, he would go after his kin, but knew better. The laws of the Ookami Kashira clan were clear. Betrayal was the worst crime possible in a band held together on loyalty. _But I know Ginta; he would have to have a very good reason to do such a thing._ He tried to reason with himself. _What possible reason could he-_ Hikkaku paused. _The Ketsueki Meiyaku. That must be it! _He looked into the woods of where he assumed Kouga had disappeared to four hours ago.

The Ketsueki Meiyaku was a blood pact between a demon chieftain and his subordinates. If one of his people were to give his blood for his commander, then the commander owed him his as well. Not necessarily death, but if the pact was not completed after a certain amount of time, then one person close to the chieftain would have to be sacrificed in front of said subordinate and chieftain. It was one of the oldest laws put forth in the Ookami Kashira clan. Hikkaku himself was not unaware of the Ketsueki Meiyaku for he and Ginta had more than shed blood for Kouga. Kouga had completed the Ketsueki Meiyaku with Ginta a few times now. But he had never seen it done for Ginta. The breaking of the Ketsueki Meiyaku was the greatest disgrace. Ignoring blood shed on your behalf was unforgivable. _How could Kouga do such a thing? _He thought. Kouga had been known to forget things before, but not something like this. There must be a reason.

Hikkaku sighed. It was not his place to judge or criticize the two men who meant the most to him. He looked down at what was left of the four rabbits consumed earlier. "Kouga will want some food for when he returns." At the sound of his voice the six wolves woke and listened to him. "Kiba and Inutaiki " the two wolves rose to their feet. "You two can go and find some fresh food for Kouga. He should be back at any time." Kiba and Inutaiki looked at each other sadly, then back at their general. Irritably, Hikkaku glared them down. Sternly he replied, "Kouga is coming back. " the wolves sighed and turned, jogging off into the near by woods. The fires light chasing after them.

* * *

Kouga stared at Ginta with fervent eyes. Their gazes were locked with what seemed like an eternity. Ginta had no idea what to do. But he did know what to expect. There was only one reason as to why Kouga would be here: to deal with a traitor. Ginta had resigned himself to his fate.

After a while longer, Kouga rose to his feet, gazing down at his ex-general. Ginta kept his expression apathetic, yet inside his heart raced so fast he could swear Kouga could hear it.

Kouga's eyes fell from Ginta to his pouch at his side. His hand slide inside to pull out a long cloth. Ginta was so horrified when he saw it his eyes bulged when he saw it. Kouga began to walk towards him passively. His mind kept imagining Kouga strangling the life out of him with the cloth tightly wrapped around his neck. As Kouga approached, he wrapped the cloth around both of his hands making the cloth stretched to its limit in-between. As he knelt in front of him, Ginta shut his eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable.

When nothing happened, he hesitatingly opened them to find Kouga kneeling in front of him, looking at him like a mother to a crying child. Sighing, Kouga reached out and took Ginta's left hand that was still bleeding profusely. With the fabric that had terrified him earlier was now being wrapped around his injured hand by Kouga.

Slowly, Ginta raised his hand near his face for closer inspection as if he didn't believe it was real. His mind came back to reality when he saw Kouga pick something off the ground. Kouga held his old badge in his hand that now was stained with his blood. Kouga pulled a small cloth out of the pouch where he retrieved the long bandage. With the small cloth he started to polish off the badge that had be thrown around, beaten, and then bled on. Once clean, he handed it to Ginta who was dump struck. Kouga was offering his job back, offering him back into his clan.

Ginta tentatively reached out and took the badge from Kouga's out stretched hand. "W-why?" Ginta finally managed to say.

Kouga sighed and rose to his feet. He turned to face away from Ginta, not wanting to see his face. "I'm sorry Ginta." He said quietly. Ginta looked up at him surprised. In a solemn tone he said, "I know it's not enough, but- " Kouga's hand disappeared from view. Curiously, Ginta moved his head, trying to get a better view. He quickly shrunk back when Kouga turn, wielding his dagger in hand.

His expression was blank as he approached Ginta. Frightened, yet again, he could do nothing for protection. Kouga's gaze was fixed on the blade before him as if not the world itself could draw his attention away. Ginta's fear changed into curiosity as Kouga knelt before him again, his head bowed. "- but the Ketsueki Meiyaku must be fulfilled." He raised his arms together. One stopped dead in front of Kouga while the one with the blade continued upward. It stopped when it and his body made a straight line with his body. Ginta's curiosity faltered when he realized what Kouga planned to do. His eyes widened as the blade made its descent. It was too late when he realized whose blood would be drawn.

Ginta cried out Kouga's name as the blade came down and now protruded out of Kouga's hand. Ginta reached out for Kouga, but now his hand suspended in the air between the two friends, shaking subtlety. Kouga still knelt in front of the stunned Ginta, pain etched on his face as he held his bleeding hand. His breath was coming out harsh and ragged. Taking a deep breath, he yanked the dagger from he hand. A quiet scream escaped his lips. He threw the weapon down to the ground and looked up at his friend with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginta." He said again. "I am a horrid leader." He said through clenched teeth.

"D-don't worry a-about me! Y-you're hand!" he stuttered. With the worry for his leader, Ginta managed to sit up and reach out for his friend. Kouga pushed him back roughly against the tree, causing a subtle pain to go through his weak body.

"No!" he said harshly. Kouga staggered to his feet. "There is no need." Smiling he reached into his pocket and pulled out and identical bandage as the one on Ginta. "As you can see, I came well prepared." Ginta smiled back at him as Kouga dressed his own wound.

Ginta's smile faded when he said, "why are you here, Kouga. You know better than I the trouble you're in for what you are doing." He looked at Kouga who still smiled back at him.

"You're right, I am aware of what I'm doing. But so are you." After he wound was cared for, he sat down beside Ginta. "And it's only you and me who know."

Ginta stared at his leader with his mouth open. "K-Kouga-" Kouga raised his hand to stop is speech.

"You made a mistake because of my mistake. So in a way," he said thoughtfully, "this is all my fault." He looked back at his friend and smiled. "Don't you agree?"

Ginta smiled at his dear friend and almost cried, but held back his emotion. "Kouga." He said smiling broadly at him. They both started to laugh. Kouga slapped Ginta on the arm which abruptly ended the joyous laughter. Ginta let out a cry as pain shot through his right arm. Kouga was taken aback. After taking a few deep breaths, Ginta laughed painfully through clenched teeth saying, "forgot to tell you…I broke my arm."

Kouga apologized, then dug in his pouch to bring out a long wide cloth. As Kouga dealt with his friends broken arm, Ginta did his best not to struggle or cry out in pain as his arm being adjusted.

As his arm was put in its rightful place, Kouga leaned back smiling sadly at his friend. Ginta looked back with one question on his mind. "What about Hikkaku?" Kouga's eyes grew wide. "I take it you forgot about him?" Ginta laughed.

"We'd better be getting back." Kouga stood up and stretched. "Are you able to walk?" he asked Ginta sadly.

Ginta nodded slowly as he thought it through. With that, Kouga grabbed his good wrist and helped him to his feet. Ginta came up, but kept going until he hit the ground with his face. Kouga laughed as he helped his friend to his feet more cautiously. He slung Ginta's good arm around his shoulder as they walked through the forest towards the camp Hikkaku had set up hours before, their laughter echoing through the woods.

Vocabulary:

Shinrui Ketsueki – blood kin

Ketsueki Meiyaku – Blood Oath 

Kokuzoku – traitor 

I forgot to put these in when I did chapter three, but here they are: 

Furi- Akuma – Freed Demons 

Chishio- Kawaki – Blood Lust (name of demon leading group to Furi-Akuma)

Hyoukyo - devil possession, curse (name for Naraku, made by Furi-Akuma) 

Just thought you guys might want to know what I'm calling these chapters 

One – Memories 

Two – Day By Day 

Three – Resurrection 

Four – Love Rival 

Five – Love vs Hate 

I think that's it, but if there are any I missed or u just want to know some of the weird names I use, go to and you'll get them. Bye for now!


	6. Quick Message

Hello everyone! It's me, the author. I was wondering if I should continue with my story, I haven't had a lot of time to write any new chapters as you can tell, not to mention that I have no idea where my story is going. Please let me know if you want me to continue with the story or not. If I am to continue, it will all depend on the number of people who wish for me to continue. Thanks a bunch!

Allyson

PS

Just a little side thing, but I have had more hits on the last chapter (chapter five) than on my fourth chapter. Just wondering how that happens.


End file.
